007: СПЕКТР
007: СПЕКТР ( ) — 24-й фильм бондианы и на данный момент последний по счёту. Премьера состоялась 26 октября 2015 года. В четвёртый раз Дэниэл Крэйг сыграл Джеймса Бонда. Сюжет Пролог thumb|left|190px|Кольцо с необычным символом В Мехико, во время мексиканского праздника — Дня мёртвых Джеймс Бонд преследует группу террористов, пытающихся взорвать стадион. Бонду удаётся ликвидировать нескольких боевиков, но их лидеру, Марко Скьерра, удаётся ускользнуть от него по улицам. Завязывается погоня, в ходе которой Скьерра пытается уйти на вертолёте, однако Бонд догоняет его и перед тем, как сбросить, успевает снять с пальца Скьярры кольцо с непонятным символом… Штаб-квартира MI6 thumb|left|190px|Бонд, М и Денби Прибыв в штаб-квартиру MI6 в Лондоне, Бонд получает выговор от М за проведение несогласованной операции и отсутствие полномочий. Также становится известно, что британские спецслужбы MI5 и MI6 вскоре будут объединены вместе с разведслужбами ряда стран в единую организацию, способную собирать и контролировать огромные потоки информации. а также осуществлять тотальное наблюдение. Возглавит же эту мегаструктуру Макс Денби, кодовая буква — С. Денби также планирует упразднить подразделение агентов с двумя нулями как устаревшее и ненужное в новых условиях. Вечером в квартиру Бонда приходит Манипенни и передаёт ему уцелевшие вещи из поместья «Скайфолл». Бонд показывает ей видеозапись предыдущей М, полученную вскоре после её смерти, в которой она приказывает ему выполнить то самое задание в Мексике. Рим thumb|right|190px|Джеймс Бонд и Лючия Скьерра Далее путь Бонда лежит в Рим. После прибытия Джеймс становится свидетелем похорон убитого им Марко Скьерры. Бонд знакомится с его вдовой, Лючией, спасает её от киллеров и затем узнаёт место следующей встречи членов преступной организации, в которой работал её покойный муж. Бонд прибывает в римский замок, где преступники отчитываются о своей нелегальной деятельности и планируются выборы нового члена взамен убитого Скьерры. Новым подручным лидера становится мистер Хинкс. Неожиданно главарь организации опознаёт в числе присутствующих гостей Бонда и тому приходится бежать из замка. В ходе автомобильной погони по узким римским улочкам Бонд на своём «Астон-Мартине» связывается с Манипенни с просьбой навести справки о некоем Франце Оберхаузере и попутно пытается скрыться от преследующего его Хинкса. Австрия Манипенни успевает сообщить, что пути ведут к мистеру Уайту, бывшему члену преступной организации, с которым Бонд уже имел дело и который в настоящее время проживает в Австрии. Найдя Уайта, Бонд узнаёт, что тот был отравлен таллием и умрёт в течение пары недель. Уайт говорит, что Бонд должен связаться с дочерью Уайта — доктором Мадлен Суонн, затем хватает оставленный Джеймсом на столе пистолет и стреляет себе в голову. thumb|left|190px|Погоня в заснеженных лесах Австрии Агент 007 встречается с доктором Суонн в клинике, но затем её похищают мистер Хинкс со своими людьми. Бонд угоняет самолёт и, преследуя бандитов, освобождает Мадлен. Также в Австрию прибывает Q. Вместе они узнают, что таинственный символ на кольце Скьерры — это эмблема международной преступной организации «С.П.Е.К.Т.Р.» Марокко Мадлен Суонн говорит, что им необходимо направиться к некоему Американцу в Марокко. Однако «Американец» — это не прозвище человека, а название отеля. В одном из номеров отеля Бонд находит потайную комнату, в которой есть компьютер с координатами СПЕКТРа. Штаб-квартира СПЕКТРа находится где-то посреди марокканской пустыни. Во время поездки на поезде Хинкс вновь пытается убить Бонда, но тот выбрасывает его из вагона и, вероятно, убивает. thumb|right|190px|Джеймс Бонд и Мадлен Суонн на базе СПЕКТРа в Марокко После прибытия на место назначения Бонда и Суонн захватывают люди СПЕКТРа. Лидером этой организации оказывается Франц Оберхаузер, он же Эрнст Ставро Блофельд. Блофельд рассказывает им, что Денби является его сообщником, а вновь создаваемая единая спецслужба должна облегчить сбор информации для преступных целей. Бонда подвергают пыткам, но ему вместе с Суонн удаётся сбежать и взорвать базу СПЕКТРа. Возвращение в Лондон thumb|left|190px|Бонд и Блофельд Теперь Бонду и Суонн необходимо остановить Денби. Q взламывает систему безопасности и предотвращает объединение спецслужб и потока информации, а Билл Таннер, пытается арестовать Денби, но тот падает с большой высоты и погибает. Также в Лондон прибывает Блофельд, который не погиб при уничтожении базы в пустыне. Блофельд захватывает Суонн в заложники и оставляет в заминированном здании — бывшей штаб-квартире MI6. Бонд спасает Суонн и захватывает Блофельда. В ролях GF dinner jacket.jpg|Джеймс Бонд (Дэниэл Крэйг)|link= Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) - Profile.jpg|Эрнст Ставро Блофельд/Франц Оберхаузер (Кристоф Вальц)|link= Profile - Madeleine Swann.jpg|Мадлен Суонн (Леа Сейду)|link= M_(Spectre)_-_Profile.jpg|M (Ральф Файнс)|link= Lucia Sciarra.jpg|Лючия Скьерра (Моника Беллуччи)|link= Q (Ben Whishaw) - Profile.jpg|Q (Бен Уишоу)|link= Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Манипенни (Наоми Харрис)|link= Mr Hinx - Profile (2).jpg|Мистер Хинкс (Дэйв Батиста)|link= MaxD.jpg|Макс Денби (Эндрю Скотт)|link= Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) - Profile.jpg|Билл Таннер (Рори Киннер)|link= Mr White being questioned by Bond (SPECTRE).jpg|Мистер Уайт (Йеспер Кристенсен)|link= Оружие и снаряжение История создания Бюджет thumb| Бюджет фильма составил $245 млн. долларов.Сведения о бюджете по данным IMDb.com Руководство студий MGM и Sony Pictures было обеспокоено таким размером расходов и потребовало сократить их, однако продюсер Барбара Брокколи отказалась от сокращения ряда сцен. Перерасходы были компенсированы продакт-плейсментом.Kinonews.ru: Бюджет 24-го эпизода «бондианы» превысил 300 миллионов долларов Подбор актёров Роль Бонда в четвёртый раз исполнил Дэниел Крейг, который заключил контракт на эту роль в пяти фильмах. Роль одной из девушек Бонда получила французская актриса Леа Сейду. По её словам, она получила роль ещё до того, как был дописан сценарий и даже не успела его прочитать, а самое первое прослушивание с режиссёром прошло из рук вон плохо, так как актриса забыла свои реплики.Lenta.ru: Звезда «007: СПЕКТР» Леа Сейду о страхах, стандартах привлекательности и пиве thumb|190px|right|Актёры 007: СПЕКТР: Харрис, Сейду, Крэйг, Беллучи, Вальц Другую девушку Бонда сыграла Моника Беллуччи, ставшая самой «возрастной» женщиной агента 007 — на момент начала съёмок ей исполнилось 50 лет. По словам самой Беллуччи, режиссёр Сэм Мендес «совершил революцию, пригласив „женщину в возрасте“ на эту роль».Вокруг шум: «007: Спектр» Моника Беллуччи, гаджеты и губки бантиком — что говорят о новом фильме про Бонда? На роль главного злодея — Эрнста Ставро Блофельда — рассматривался Гэри Олдмен, однако эта роль в итоге досталась немецкому актёру Кристофу Вальцу. На роль подручного главного злодея — мистера Хинкса был приглашён известный американский бодибилдер Дэйв Батиста.TV.ua: 007: Спектр: Батиста рассказал о разборках с Дэниелом Крэйгом В роли С мог сняться Чиветель Эджиофор, но в конечном счёте снялся Эндрю Скотт. Съёмки thumb|right|190px|Режиссёр [[Сэм Мендес на съёмках фильма]] Съёмки начались 8 декабря 2014 года и продолжались около семи месяцев. Режиссёром выступил Сэм Мендес, снявший предыдущий фильм 007: Координаты «Скайфолл» в 2012 году. На эту должность также рассматривались Кристофер Нолан, Дэвид Йэтс, Шейн Блэк, Энг Ли, Том Хупер, Дэнни Бойл. Фильм снимался в Великобритании, Италии, Австрии, Мексике и Марокко. Традиционным местом съёмок являлась лондонская киностудия «Pinewood». Большинство экшн-сцен сняты вживую с минимальным использование компьютерной графики.Бюллетень кинопрокатчика: Новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде: Весь «СПЕКТР» трюков Первой отснятой сценой является пролог в Мехико. Для съёмок «Дня мёртвых» было задействовано 1520 статистов и 107 гримёров, большинство из которых были мексиканцами. Вертолётом управлял пилот команды «Red Bull» Чак Аарон. По законам Мексики, он не имел права выполнять некоторые задуманные режиссером трюки. Австрийские сцены снимались на озере Альтаусзе. Для съёмок сцены с самолётом было изготовлено восемь моделей самолётов. Также создателям приходилось использовать специальную машину для производства льда. Эта сцена оказалась самой сложной в техническом плане. Сцена в Риме, где Бонд встречает Лючию на похоронах снимался на одной из площадок Музея римской цивилизации. Сцена погони Бонда и мистера Хинкса снималась на протяжении 18 дней. Также довольно много времени ушло на согласование съёмок с властями города. Одним из самых сложных этапов стали съёмки в Марокко. Работать в пустыне было крайне тяжело, кроме того, пришлось заранее оповещать местное население о съёмках, чтобы они не боялись взрывов и звука стрельбы. Для взрыва было использовано почти 8000 литров керосина. Премьера Премьера в Великобритании состоялась 26 октября 2015 года, а мировая премьера — 6 ноября 2015 года. Фильм имеет рекордную продолжительность среди всех других фильмов «бондианы» — 148 минут (2 часа 28 минут). Музыка thumb|right|190px|Обложка Саундтрек был издан отдельно компанией «Universal Music Classics» в Великобритании 23 октября 2015 года и 6 ноября 2015 года в США. Композитор — Томас Ньюман, который также является автором музыки к предыдущему фильму 007: Координаты «Скайфолл». Заглавную песню «Writing’s on the Wall» исполняет Сэм Смит. Эта песня заняла лидирующую строчку в британском ТОП-100 «UK Singles Chart». Критика Фильм получил неоднозначные оценки критиков. В положительных рецензиях отмечалось качество спецэффектов и красота «захватывающих дух» натурных съёмок. Отмечалась роль Моники Беллуччи, которая, по мнению ряда критиков, затмила собой героиню Леа Сейду. Объектом критики стал сюжет из-за нелогичности и обилия клише. Отмечалось, что много внимания уделено внутреннему миру Бонда, что делает его образ более объёмным. По мнению «The New York Times», персонаж Дэниела Крэйга, выглядевший современно в 2006 году, теперь уже не соответствует изменившемуся времени. Американский журнал «Vox» назвал «007: СПЕКТР» худшим фильмом о Джеймсе Бонде последних лет.Vox: Spectre is the worst James Bond movie in years (англ.) Однако наиболее положительныз отзывов фильм удостоился в Великобритании — газеты «Guardian» и «Independent» выставили наивысшие баллы и назвали Крэйга лучшим Бондом за всю историю франшизы.The Guardian: Spectre review: James Bond is back, stylish, camp and sexily pro-Snowden (англ.)Independent: Spectre, film review: An exhilarating James Bond spectacle that really didn’t need to add depth (англ.) Видео center|Официальный трейлер Награды и номинации Примечания Ссылки * * * de:Spectre (Film) en:Spectre (film) es:Spectre fr:SPECTRE ja:007 スペクター pt-br:007 - Contra Spectre Категория:Фильмы Категория:Дэниел Крейг